megamanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mega Man (seria)
thumb|280px|Promocyjny plakat dla [[Mega Man 8 przedstawiający głównych bohaterów dla tej serii.]]Seria''' Mega Man', znane także jako w Japonii. Często nazywane "Original Mega Man" albo "Mega Man Classic" jest pierwszą serią z franczyzy Mega Man oraz pierwszą serią która wydała grę z Mega Man'em. Pierwsza gra, Mega Man, została wydana17 grudnia 1987 roku na Famicon'a (FC) w Japonii oraz na Nintendo Entertaiment System (NES) w Ameryce Północnej i w Europie. Większość gier z serii posiada tytuł składający się z członu "Mega Man" oraz cyfry (1, 2, 3, 4 itd.) jednakże dziewiąta część nosi tytuł "Mega Man & Bass" zaś dziesiąta "Mega Man 9". Tak samo dziesiąta zyskała tytuł "Mega Man 10". Obie gry posiadają styl retro, imitujący 8-bitowy wygląd poprzednich gier na platformę NES. Historia: Podstawowa historia toczy się wokół inżyniera robotyki, Dr. Thomas Light'a, jego dzieci-robotów, Rock/Mega Man'a (asystenta), Roll (sprzątaczki), i jego odwiecznego wroga, Doctor Alberta W. Wily. Historia toczy się na początku XXI wieku. Gry: U dołu widnieje lista gier ułożona chronologicznie względem historii toczących się w nich. Przejdź do ich artykułów aby przeczytać szczegółową fabułę. Główna linia czasowa: *Mega Man'' (Rock staje się Mega Man'em 25 Maja 2XXX roku) **''Mega Man Powered Up (remake pierwszej gry) *Mega Man 2'' (200X, jak widać podczas czołówki. Startuje 9 czerwca, rok (i 2 tygodnie) po poprzedniej części gry) *''Mega Man 3'' (20XX, jak jest pokazane na oficjalnej stronie Rockman Complete Works oraz na tyle Japońskiej wersji pudełka. Instrukcja Wii Virtual Console pokazuje jednak rok 200X. Gamma zostaje skradziony 28 sierpnia) *''Mega Man 4'' (jeden rok po Mega Man 3, jak pokazuje intrukcja manualna NES i Wii Virtual Console) *''Mega Man 5 (20XX, jak pokazane jest podczas czołówki. Około 2 miesiące po ''Mega Man 4) *''Mega Man 6'' (jeden rok po Mega Man 5) *''Mega Man 7'' (6 miesięcy po Mega Man 6, tak jak jest ukazane w czołówce) *''Mega Man 8'' *''Mega Man & Bass'' *''Mega Man 9'' *''Mega Man 10 '' Gry na Game Boy'a: *''Mega Man: Dr. Willy's Revenge'' (zaraz po'' Mega Man 2'') *''Mega Man II'' (zaraz po Mega Man 3) *''Mega Man III'' (zaraz po Mega Man 4) *''Mega Man IV'' (pomiędzy Mega Man 5 a Mega Man 6) *''Mega Man V'' (20XX, pomiędzy Mega Man 5 a Mega Man 6) Gry na Automaty: *''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' (zaraz po Mega Man 7) *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (pół roku po Mega Man 8) Reszta Gier: *''Mega Man: The Wily Wars '' *''Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise'' (zaraz po Mega Man 4) *''Mega Man's Soccer'' (kilka miesięcy po Mega Man 4) *''Super Adventure Rockman'' (zaraz po Mega Man 5) *''Mega Man: Battle & Chase'' (zaraz po Mega Man 8) *Mega Man Pinball *Mega Man Rush Marine *Chokkan! Rockman *Rockman Diver *Rockman GP *Rockman no Dot Art Logic *Rockman Poker *Rockman Solitaire *Rockman Tennis *Rockman The Puzzle Battle *Mega Man Universe (anulowane) Zlicenzjonowane gry: Gry które otrzymały licencje od Capcom ale/lub ich kanoniczność jest kwestią sporną i nie jest pewne czy należą do chronologii tej serii. *Mega Man *Mega Man 3 (PC) *Mega Man (Game Gear) *Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha *Rockman Strategy *Rockman Gold Empire *Street Fighter X Mega Man Ciekawostki: *Pierwsza gra dzieje się w niejasnym roku 200X (pierwsza dekada XXI wieku), co jest pokazane w czołówce Mega Man 2 i Mega Man 4. Mega Man 5 był pierwszą grą która mówiła już o większej liczbie dat (20XX) co używano w dalszych grach. W Mega Man Battle Network również pierwsze gry miały swoją akcje w roku 200X, zaś późniejsze już w 20XX. **Nigdy nie zostało powiedziane od kiedy do kiedy akcja gier się rozgrywa. Jednakże, przyjmuje się że 200X jest częścią późniejszych dat 20XX więc gry mogą mieć miejsce od 2000 do 2099 roku. **Rok w Mega Man Powered Up jest napisany jako 20XX jednakże narrator mówi o 200X. **Mimo że w Mega Man 4 w czołówce jest podany rok 200X to gra możliwe że gra ma miejsce w 200X albo 20XX roku. **Rok w Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha jest napisany jako 200X. *Czołówka Mega Man 4 mówi iż Dr. Willy został pokonany 3 razy przed tą grą ale zostały policzone tylko poprzednie główne gry, ingorując pozostałe. Tak samo, Mega Man V mówi tylko o 4 przeszkodach Dr. Willy'mu w zapanowaniu nad światem gdyż zostały policzone tylko gry z tej podserii. *Capcom nigdy nie ujawnił co stało się pomiędzy serią Mega Man (classic) a Mega Man X. *Niewiadomo kiedy dokładnie Mega Man X został zapieczętowany przez Dr. Light'a. Jedyna data którą doktor Light napisał w wiadomości to 18 Wrzesień 20XX. Mega Man X był zapieczętowany przez ponad 30 lat jednak prawdopodobnie trwało to o wiele dłużej. Został odpieczętowany w 21XX roku. Galeria: MMGroupIllustration1.png|Postacie z Mega Man 1 oraz Mega Man 2 Reuniondel1del2del3yW.jpg|Postacie z gier Mega Man, Mega Man 2, Mega Man 3, oraz Mega Man: Willy's Revenge Zobacz także: *Mega Man (franczyza) Odniesienia: *Książki i instrukcje manualne. *G4 - Historia o Mega Man'ie (angielska) *Rockman Perfect Memories forum - Mega Man Chronology Discussion (angielska) *The Mega Man Network Community - Timeline of Classic (angielska) ---- [[Mega Man Battle Network (seria)|Alternatywny świat, ten sam czas (Mega Man Battle Network)]] | [[Mega Man X (seria)|Następna (Mega Man X) >>]] ---- en:Mega Man (series) de:Mega Man-Serie es:Mega Man (Saga) Kategoria:Mega Man Classic